Revenge, (Bankotsu Love Story)
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Luna is your typical teenager. However, Luna's immediate family has recently labeled her a troubled teen, making her life at home difficult at times, leaving her wishing for an escape. Luna has a dark past, leaving her feeling misunderstood. But, when she finds herself in a whole other world, and stumbles upon a group of Mercenaries, will they be able to heal her broken spirit?
1. Chapter 1-Where You Truly Belong

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 1

"Where You Truly Belong"

Don't you just hate it when your own words, and actions are thrown back in your face, and then, used to paint the most horrid picture of who everyone seems to think you are on the inside? Well, I know just how you feel, you see, I was painted into the big, bad, black wolf of the family, a demon who's only purpose in life is burdening, and causing trouble for everyone else. For 17, long years, I've lived my life on a chain, but, in recent times, I've begun attempting to break free from that chain.

'_I'm so sick of Family, who needs 'em.'_, I thought bitterly, as I walked through the cold, pouring rain. I wandered aimlessly through the harsh weather, feeling once again misunderstood, and out of place. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name, and I turned to see non-other than my best friend, Francesca, running towards me, an umbrella in her hand. "Luna! What're you doing all the way out here? And in the rain, no less." She asked, her voice full of concern, and worry, as she removed her jacket, and wrapped it around me, placing her umbrella over my head, in an attempt to shield me from the rain. "Come on, let's go to my house." She replied, placing both of her hands on either of my shoulders, as we began walking in the direction of her house.

Eventually, we made it to Francesca's house, safe, and sound….More, or less. "I'm going to boil some hot water. Do you want tea, or hot chocolate?" Francesca asked, as we stepped into her house. "Hot chocolate." I answered simply, my voice still carrying the same harshness, and bitterness in it, as it did a-little while ago. As she rushed around the kitchen, I sat in the living room, on the floor, staring out the window, as I did so, watching the cold rain, as it poured, listening to the sound of thunder, as it rolled through the angry sky, jumping on occasion, as the lightning struck at the ground below. "Here." Came a voice, as I turned to see Francesca handing me a cup of Hot Chocolate. "Thanks." I barely whispered, as she sat down beside me.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, looking at me with such sadness in her eyes. _'She's_ _worried.'_ I thought, as I stared out the window, I could feel her eyes on me. I merely shook my head, 'No.' in response to her question. She knew well enough what I went through on a daily basis. I leaned against her, my head on her shoulder, as tears stung my blue, saddened eyes, my sapphire hair covering my face. _'I refuse to let anyone other than her see me like_ _this.'_ I thought, as my body began to tremble. I felt Francesca wrap an arm around me, as she eased me down on my side, my head cradled in her lap. She gently brushed my hair out of my face, and stroked my head, her gentle touch seeming to ease the pain I felt in my wounded heart. She began humming softly a lullaby that she had sung to me since we were little, (Zelda's Lullaby). I felt my body begin to relax, as my eyes became heavy….Then, everything around me went black.

_**~`*Francesca's P.O.V.*`~**_

I watched, as Luna's body began to relax against me. _'That's it, Luna. Just go to sleep, and_ _be at peace for now. Rest at ease, you're here, with me, and so long as I'm here, no harm shall come to you.'_ I thought, as I gently stroked her head, and continued to hum a sweet lullaby to her. Once she was sound asleep, I laid out a pillow for her, and carefully eased her head onto it. She stirred a-little, but, then, fell back into a deep, peaceful slumber to the sound of my voice humming her lullaby. After covering her up with a soft blanket, and making sure she was warm, and comfortable, I laid upon the couch, with Luna lying on the floor beside me. I stared into the fireplace, and watched, as the flames danced, and flickered, my thoughts becoming deep….And troubled. _'Luna….I just want you to find happiness….I want_ _you to find somewhere, where you feel like you truly belong.'_ I thought briefly, before falling into a deep sleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2-The Woman in White

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 2

The Woman in White

I awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh food being prepared. I yawned, and groggily got to my feet, and wandered into the kitchen. "GoodMorning! Did you sleep well?" Came Francesca's voice, as I walked into the kitchen. "Morning. Yeah, I slept ok." I answered, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "That's good!" She smiled, as she placed a couple plates of food on the table, before we both sat down to eat our breakfast. "Itadakimasu!" We both said in unison, as we began eating our food. "So, what's the plan for today?" I asked, looking around the room, as I ate. "Well, I had planned on going to see my friend, Kagome`, after breakfast. Did you wanna come with?" Francesca asked, taking our plates, and putting them in the dishwasher. "Sure." I answered.

Before long, Francesca, and I began getting ready to leave to go out. I had my sapphire-blue hair down, and I decided to wear a black tank-top, with a dark-blue, sleeveless jacket over it, both cutting off in at the middle of my stomach. I then slipped the cut-off sleeves up my arms, the sleeves cutting-off at the middle of my upper arms, exposing my shoulders, and part of my upper arms. Then, I threw on a pair of navy-blue jeans, and headed towards the front door to wait for Francesca.

{This is what Luna is wearing}

Finally, Francesca came downstairs, her red hair tied up in a pony-tail. She was wearing a cute, dark-red tank-top, and an open, black jacket, and a skirt that came down to mid-thigh on her, she looked cute!

{This is what Francesca is wearing}

"Luna, are you sure you wanna wear your hair out like that?" She asked, as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, why?" I asked, as she eyed my hair. "Turn around." She replied, as she began messing with my hair. "Francesca-!" "Shush!" She interrupted, as she put my hair up, a pony-tail on either side of my head, as she placed little blue flowers in my hair, (refer to Luna's picture!). "See? That's better." She replied, finally finishing up my hair. "Ok, now, we can go." She replied again, as we stepped out of the house, and began walking to her friend, Kagome's, house. As we walked to Kagome's, I reached up to touch my hair, but, Francesca foresaw my action, and slapped my hand away. "No!" She half-whispered, smacking my hand. "Dude!" I half-yelled, giving her the death glare. Suddenly, we both started laughing uncontrollably. "Why are we laughing?" I asked between laughs. "I don't know!" Francesca giggled. Eventually, we settled out of our laughing fit, and stood before the front door to Kagome's house.

Francesca knocked on the door, and a woman with short, dark-brown hair answered. "Hello?" She asked, looking at me, and then, looking to Francesca. "Hi, Mrs. Higarashi!" Francesca greeted, almost ecstatically. "Francesca, how are you dear?" The woman, Mrs. Higarashi, asked, quickly hugging Francesca. "I'm great! How're you?" Francesca asked. "Oh, I'm alright. How're your parents?" Mrs. Higarashi asked. "They're great! Still handling political matters in Spain." Francesca answered, giggling happily. "Oh, well, you know anytime you should ever need anything, or ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome in my house." Mrs. Higarashi replied, smiling happily. I just observed, and couldn't help but feel a-little left-out. I mean, I wasn't much of a talker anyways, but, still….I don't know, maybe, it was just me.

_**~`*Francesca's P.O.V*`~**_

As I said my 'Hello's' to everyone in the Higarashi house, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, and notice that empty look in Luna's eyes. "And this is my best friend, Luna!" I replied, placing my hands on either of her shoulders, and gently pushing her into the house, sliding the door shut behind us. "Luna, this is Kagome's Mom, Mrs. Higarashi. Mrs. Higarashi, this is my best friend, Luna." I replied, smiling, as I introduced Luna to the people who had been like my second family.

_**~`*Luna's P.O.V*`~**_

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Higarashi. I'm Luna." I replied meekly, as I shook hands with her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna. Please, make yourself at home, and if you need anything, just let me know, alright?" Mrs. Higarashi replied, smiling at me. "Francesca, why don't we go upstairs, and see what Kagome's up to?" She asked. "Alright! Luna, I'll be right back, ok?" Francesca asked. "Ok." I answered, as I looked around the house, curiosity taking it's hold on me, as I walked all throughout the house. Every scent, every room, every object was new to me, and only served to further arouse my curiosity. Suddenly, I felt as if I were being watched, like I wasn't alone….I felt eyes on me. I turned, and saw no one there, _'Weird.'_, I thought, as I shook my head, and continued exploring the house.

The day progressed, and I had finally gotten to meet Kagome`, Francesca's friend. We had lunch, dinner, and even watched a movie together, and the more, and more I looked at it, it was like I was becoming part of a family again, a good one. Still though….I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, and the feeling only grew stronger as night began to fall. "Luna, we'll be staying the night here, ok?" Came Francesca's voice, as she asked me if I was ok with the arrangement. I shook my head a simple, 'Ok.'. Eventually, the whole house began to settle, and everyone settled down for the night.

**Midnight **

I awoke to that same feeling that I had been having all day, only this time, it felt like it had gotten a whole hell-of-a-lot stronger. I quietly got out of bed, and crept downstairs, my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. I quietly slid open the front door, and wandered into the front yard, quietly sliding the door shut behind me. Suddenly, as if by magic, a woman, dressed completely in white appeared before me. _'Wh-What __**is**__ this?'_I thought, as she gazed upon me. _'I've been waiting for you, little one.'_ Came a strange, and unfamiliar voice. "Who said that?" I asked, looking around me. _'I did. Be not afraid, my child, for, I mean you no harm. I have been waiting a thousand years for a girl like you to come along. Come with me.'_The woman in white said, hovering over the ground, almost if she were leading me somewhere. I don't know what it was, but, something deep inside me compelled me to follow her.

{This is what the Woman in White looks like}

I followed the Woman in White until I came across a small shrine, where she disappeared from my vision. _'Open the door, and enter. I await you within.'_ Came her voice again. I slid the shrine door open, and walked down to the base of a small, wooden staircase, where I stopped, and stood before the Woman in White. _'Come to me, my child.'_ The woman replied, as she extended her arms to me. I came to her, and she embraced me. _'Sleep, little one. When you_ _awaken, you shall be in a whole other world entirely.'_ The woman whispered, then, everything around me went black….


	3. Chapter 3-Capture

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 3

Capture

I awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh rain, and the sound of rolling thunder. _'What a_ _weird dream.'_ I thought, as I closed my eyes, and thought back to lastnight. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open, as I found myself sitting in a tree, and surrounded by nothing but forests, and mountains. Pretty as it was, though, I just couldn't help but ask myself _**one**_ question, _'WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'_, I thought, as I fell out of the tree I was perched in. _'Oh, crap! I'm_ _going to-!'_, Suddenly, my body stopped, and hovered in mid-air, just before I could hit the ground, my feet landing softly beneath me. _'I floated….?'_ I thought, as I looked around me. _'That was really weird.'_, I thought once more, my eyes scanning my body for any injuries. Suddenly, I heard soft laughter, as I looked up to see the Woman in White hovering above the ground in front of me. _'That is what we call __**Telekinesis**__. The ability to move objects, and even your own body, as well as the bodies of others using only your mind to do so. Only __**tenyo**__ possess that ability. At your young age, however, your abilities are __**very**__ powerful….Some might say __**too powerful**__. I'm warning you now, my child, you must learn to control your powers on your own, and not be controlled __**by**__ them.'_ She replied, her eyes watching my every movement. "Where am I? And what are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes becoming sharp, and steely, as I gazed at the Woman in White. She sighed, _'Very well. One thousand years ago, a Tenyo, or an Angel, fell from the Heavens, and fell to Earth. She met, and fell in love with a Mortal man, and bore him a child. But, very shortly after giving birth to her child, that Tenyo died. One thousand years have passed since then, and her spirit was said to have wandered, and found a vessel. However, this vessel is also said to have no memory, or recollection of who she once was just one thousand years before. She doesn't even remember having her own child, nor does she remember dying once before….That vessel, little one, is __**you**__.'_ My eyes widened in shock, as she said all of this. I wasn't sure what to believe, but, the fact is, if all of that really did happen, then, I had to, at the very least, keep my mind open to that possibility. "Answer me this, then. Who are you, and where the hell am I?" I asked, my voice harsh, and dripping with venom. _'I have taken_ _you through the Higarashi Shrine, and down the Bone Eater's well to the Feudal Era of Japan,_ _and it is here that your journey will begin.'_ She answered, and as she said all of this, images began flashing through my mind, almost like a map of where she had taken me, and how to get back, if I should need to. _'I shall say just one thing more, little one, and then, I shall be on my way. My name is Isabel, and I am your ancestral mother, and it is through me that you descend directly from the Tenyo of One Thousand years ago. Now then, I must go. Take care, be well, be safe, be strong, and Survive. You __**must**__ survive, live long, and dwell. Fight for your __**own**__ future, and for your own survival, and always remember, keep your powers hidden from the greedy eyes of man, for, it is they who will do you __**great**__ harm, for they lust after your power.' _And with those last words, Isabel was gone. _'Isabel, my ancestral mother….?'___I thought, as I began wandering aimlessly through the dense forest, uncertain of exactly where I was going.

Before long, I had come across what looked to be an old Japanese castle, it looked like what I had seen in a textbook in history class. I took notice of the people who were rushing about the castle. _'Hm….This looks like an interesting place to stop.'_ I thought, as I approached the castle. "Halt! Who goes there?! Who are you?!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell, as I approached the castle. My eyes fell upon a thin man of medium height, as he stood before me, his spear clenched tightly in his hands. Suddenly, a group of others, who wore the same armor as he did surrounded him, blocking the entrance to the castle. "Who are you?! Are you a Demon?! Men, hold your ground, do not allow her to enter the castle grounds!" The man yelled again. "Answer my question!" He demanded, pointing his spear at my throat. _'This guy_ _is really starting to piss me off!'_ I thought, as sly grin crept across my face. _'Sounds like fun.'_ I thought briefly, my eyes becoming sharp, and steely. "I really don't like to be QUESTIONED!" I yelled, as I went on the attack, kicking the man in the head. Suddenly, I felt my whole body pulsate, _'What was-!'_ I collapsed suddenly, as an intense pain coursed through my whole body, I laid there in utter agony. A few minutes passed, and I just laid there, cringing in pain, the guards surrounding me. I could do nothing, as my body laid paralyzed, but listen to whispers of, "What's wrong with her?", Suddenly, just as quickly as the pain was there, it was gone, and I turned to see the faces of the guards contorted in fear. 'What are they-?' I thought, but, my thought was cut off, as I gazed into one of the spears, and noticed my own reflection….Only, I wasn't human….I was a black Wolf! _'This 'oughtta be interesting.'_ I thought, as I rose to my feet, and lunged forward, going on the attack once more.

I mercilessly slaughtered guard after guard, my new-found fangs seeming to slice right through their weak, and almost paper-thin flesh. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I noticed that one of the guards had landed a direct hit, his spear sinking deep into my chest cavity, drawing a cry of agony from me. I slashed at him wildly with my fangs, and I managed to sink them deep into his skull, his body going limp underneath me. _'Damnit!'_ I thought, as blood spilled from my chest. I began to feel weak, and there were more guards on their way. '_There's too many! I won't make it!'_ I thought, as I collapsed again, my body going weak, as I shifted back into my human form. I felt two, cold shackles being placed over my wrists, and I immediately rose to my feet, my telekinesis kicking in, as that guard went flying backward. Suddenly, I felt a strong blow to the back of my neck, and then, everything around me went black….


	4. Chapter 4-Escape

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 4

Escape

I awoke to the smell of rust, mold, and mildew, as I opened my eyes to find myself in a prison. _'What the-?'_ I thought, as I attempted to struggle from the shackles that bound me. I couldn't believe it, I had been captured by those bastards! _'That's just great! I've been captured,_ _and now, I have no method of escape….Unless.'_ I thought, as I began attempting to use my telekinesis to try to free myself, yet, still, the shackles wouldn't budge. _'Damn! That didn't_ _work either! I'm so screwed!'_ I thought, wildly trying to free myself. "I have to get **out** of here!" I half-yelled to no one in particular. "_Or_, perhaps you would like to stop acting like a wild dog, chasing her tail, and _**think**_ for a moment." Came an unfamiliar voice, as I looked around to see what looked like a small girl, only this small girl didn't look human, nor did she smell like one, hell, she had no scent.

{This is what the small girl looks like! Guess who?! :D}

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice dripping with venom. Suddenly, the strange little girl created a ball of red energy in her hands, and in a split-second, the shackles that bound me to the wall shattered, and I fell to the ground. _'I'm free!'_ I thought, suddenly shifting into my Wolf form. "Yes, you are. You're welcome." Came the girl's voice again. I turned, and growled at her, my fangs half-bared. "Oooh! Aren't **you** scary! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling, and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you get out of here, if you were nice." She replied, her voice full of sarcasm. The minute she mentioned helping me get out of this place, I put my fangs away, but, kept my guard up, all the while, keeping my distance. The last thing I needed was to be taken advantage of, or for this girl to take me for a gullible fool, both of which, were **not** gonna happen! "That's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oh, but, you're **not** a human, are you? You **never** were. You're a Wolf Tenyo." She replied again, this time, petting my head, which, drove me over the edge. A low growl escaped my throat, before I lunged at her, my fangs slashing at her, only to miss. '_That was a warning, next time, I won't miss!'_ I thought, staring the girl down. She grinned, "Oh, temper, temper. There, there, now. You just be a good girl, and calm down. No need to bite." The girl replied, giggling. _'Don't mock me!'_ I thought. Damn this girl was frustrating the hell out of me, I couldn't understand it! "As I do recall, I did say I was going to help you get out of here. So, I'll make you a deal, you calm down, and be nice, and remain in your wolf form until we get out of this place, and I'll help you. Do we have a deal?" The girl asked, a sly grin coming to her features. _'I hope this girl knows what she's doing, and I really hope she's not taking me for a damn fool. But, this could be my chance to get out of here, and without her help, I'll be stuck here, so, I guess, I don't have a choice.'_ I thought, as I sat, and looked at the girl. "No, you don't have a choice. Besides, as long as you're in here, you're really in no position to be making your own choices." The girl replied again. My eyes widened in shock, this girl could read my thoughts! _'She can read my mind?!'_ I thought, shock over-taking me. "Glad to see you've finally figured it out." Came the girl's voice again, as she giggled. _'Alright, since you can read my thoughts,_ _answer me this, who are you, how did you find me, and what do you want? I'm not going_ _anywhere with you until you at the very least tell me your name.'_ I thought, staring dead at the girl. "So many questions. Well, to make a long story short, I've been watching you ever since you set foot into this world, and I found you because your ancestral mother, Isabel, sent me to look after her precious, and only daughter. And as for who I am, well, my name is Midna." The girl, Midna, answered. _'My name's Luna. And thankyou for your help. Now, how_ _do we get out of here?'_ I asked. "Hm, there's a way. You just have to stay in your wolf form, only due to the fact that it's easier to escape this place when you're in that form. Just do as I say, and everything will be just fine. So, do we have a deal, Luna?" Midna asked. _'Yes.'_ I answered. "Good." Midna replied, hopping on my back. "Ok, let's go." I replied, turning to face the prison door. Midna summoned the same red ball of energy between her hands, and in a split-second, the lock shattered, like cracked ice, and in no time at all, we were out. "Ok, let's get going. I'm going to warn you now, be very quiet, and extremely careful, this place is crawling with guards." Midna whispered, leaning her small frame against my back, shoulders, and neck, holding on tight to my black fur, as I began bolting down the hall.

Before too long, we exited the dungeon halls, and entered into one of the main halls, and this is where things got dangerous. _'Ok, this is where you've gotta be as stealthy as possible.'_ Midna thought, her thoughts reaching mine. _'Yeah.'_ I answered. As we snuck through that Hall, we couldn't help but over-hear the conversations, and whisperings of the guards. "I've heard that the Lord's in the throne room with the infamous Band of Seven." "Yikes, we should be extra careful around those guys." A couple of the guards replied. Soon, we were able to exit this hall, and into the Main Hall. _'Ok, now, this time, be really careful.'_ Midna replied. _'I know.'_ I answered. I looked around, and checked to see if there were any guards in the main hall, and the weird thing was, there were none, the main hall was dead silent. Even though everything inside of me screamed not to, I attempted to bolt through the Main Hall….That is, until Midna pulled on my ears, and stopped me. _'Wait. The Main Hall is wide,_ _and open, and there is nothing to hide you from human eyes. Plus, the main halls of these castles are always crawling with guards, and yet, this one, the Lord's Hall is completely barren. Luna, it's too quiet. You're a Wolf Tenyo, and even you must've noticed it, listen to_ _your animal instincts.'_ She replied. I had to admit, Midna was right….Something was wrong. My eyes carefully looked around the room, as I sniffed the air, searching for any trace of a trap. _'Ok, either they know I've made my escape and they're waiting for me, or there's something else going on.'_ I thought, Midna nodding her head 'yes'.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like mumbled voices coming from our left, someone was coming! Midna quickly looked around for an escape. _'Luna, quick, jump to the rafters!'_ Midna half-whispered. I nodded my head, and did as she asked, jumping very high into the air, my body floating just before my feet touched the rafters, landing softly beneath me. _'Wow,_ _you're really something. Isabel was right, those powers of yours are very strong.'_ Came Midna's voice, a grin coming across her face. _'Yeeah.'_ I answered, still not used to my new-found powers. Suddenly, a door slid open, and out stepped the Feudal Lord, and tailing behind him were Five Men, but, trailing behind them was a girl, dressed in imperial robes, I assumed her to be the Lord's daughter. _'She must be the princess of this castle, and she looks_ to _be the Lord's only child.'_ I thought. '_Luna, they're headed towards the entrance to_ _this place, tail them silently from the rafters.'_ Midna whispered. I nodded, and did as she said, my eyes watching, as the Lord, and his entourage walked through the main hall, my feet treading cautiously.

Suddenly, the princess stopped, and looked up, dead at me. She smiled sweetly, before facing forward. _'So, you must be that Wolf Demon that wreaked so much havoc on my father's_ _guards, earlier today.'_ Came a sweet, and soft voice, as it entered my thoughts. _'How can_ _you-!'_ '_Simple, I'm a Tenyo, just like you, however, I do not possess Wolf's Blood like you do._ _I could sense your presence from the minute you attacked my father's guards, though, and_ _it's through this sense that I've been able to track your whereabouts as you moved throughout_ _the castle. I also understand that you've a friend with you, and that it is through_ _her, you've found help. I would like to help the two of you escape this place, as well.'_ The Lord's daughter replied. _'And what makes you think we can trust you?'_ Midna asked, her thoughts reaching the girl. The Lord's daughter giggled, _'I just told you, I'm a Tenyo, just like_ _your friend, and the way I see it, it's only fair of me to want to help out a fellow Tenyo.'_ She answered. _'Tell me your name.'_ I replied, looking dead at her. _'Reika. My name is Reika.'_ The Lord's daughter, Reika, answered.

"Reika! Is there **something **you would like to share with the rest of us?" A harsh voice suddenly yelled. I turned my gaze upon the Feudal Lord, who looked at Reika, seemingly annoyed. "No father. I was just lost in thought, I suppose." Reika answered, tucking her hair behind her ear, her father narrowing his eyes at her. "Come along, then." He replied, as the Five Men, and Reika followed behind him. _'Follow me.'_ Reika replied, her thoughts reaching mine. I tailed Reika, her father, and his entourage, treading quietly through the rafters above. In no time, we were at the entrance, and I watched, as Reika went through the front entrance, guards at either side of the door. _'There's an open window to your right. Jump through it, and follow me.'_ Came Reika's voice. _'Do as she says, she seems like we can trust_ _her, after all, she's taken us this far.'_ Midna replied. I looked to my right, and noticed an open window, I hunkered low, and leapt through it, my body hovering in mid air, my feet landing softly beneath me. I looked up, my eyes scanning my surroundings, and my jaw hit the floor, as I realized where we were. We were in the training yards, where the guards would train, and spar, and in broad daylight, this place was just crawling with guards. _'Great. Well,_ at _least we know why the main hall was so quiet. How the hell are we gonna get out of_ _here, now?'_ I thought, Midna giggled, _'Now then, where's that Reika girl?'_ She asked, looking around. _'I'm over here. Now, follow me, but, be careful.'_ Came Reika's voice, as I turned to see her still trailing behind her father, and his entourage of now Seven Men. I carefully tailed Reika, sneaking behind buildings, and bushes.

Once she felt they were enough distance away, Reika made a sharp turn, and slipped away from her father, and his entourage, completely undetected. She ran towards the entrance to the forest, and I followed quickly behind. _'This is as far as I go.'_ Reika replied, stopping at the entrance to the forest. I stopped, and looked at her, and I'm not sure how, or even why, but, already, some part of me was attached to this girl, somehow, she had wormed her way into my heart. _'Reika….Thankyou.'_ I replied, my thought seeming to reach her's, as I approached her, and placed my head against her leg. A small tear streaked down her cheek, as she knelt down, and wrapped her arms around Midna, and I in a warm embrace. _'Please,_ _just be safe. Come visit me anytime you like, alright?'_ She asked, releasing Midna, and I from her embrace. _'I promise Reika, we'll come back, I swear it.'_ I answered. Reika nodded her head in response, and with a sweet smile on her face, sadness in her eyes, and a heavy heart in her chest, she sent us off. _'Reika'_….

{This is what Reika looks like}


	5. Chapter 5-Luna's Sacrifice

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 5

Luna's Sacrifice

As Midna, and I walked away from the castle that once held me captive, we couldn't help but look back on occasion, wondering when, or if we would ever see Reika again. _'She helped me_ _escape, and if a Princess were ever to be found helping a Prisoner, she'd be executed for_ _treason.'_ I thought. Suddenly, we heard a high-pitched scream. _'That sounded like-!'_ "Reika!" I yelled, turning on my heels, and running back towards the castle. _'Hang in there,_ _Reika!'_ I thought, making a mad rush straight for the castle.

Within seconds, I stopped dead in my tracks to see Reika on the ground, a hand to her face, her angry father standing over her. "You were told not to wander off, and you deliberately disobeyed me, Reika! How dare you defy your own father, you do as you are told!" Her father yelled, raising his hand to strike her again, but, just before he could, I leapt forward, and caught his hand in my jaws, my body standing between him, and Reika. "How dare you touch her! Don't you touch her! Ever!" I yelled, using my mind to speak. I tossed Reika's father to one side, flipping him over on his back. "Luna!" I heard Reika yell in surprise, as she looked at me, fear, and shock in her eyes. "Reika." I replied, smiling before turning my attention to the guards. "You again! But, you were locked away! How did you escape?!" One of them yelled. Reika's father got to his feet, and his eyes widened in shock, as he looked at me, then, back at Reika. _'Shit, he caught on! He knows!'_ I thought, panic beginning to set in. "Reika! You helped this interloper escape?! Why you ungrateful little-!" He was cut off as he was knocked to his back. I had head butt him in his stomach, causing him to fall back, as he attempted to approach Reika. "Don't come any closer." I warned, baring my razor-sharp teeth.

Reika's father went to stand back up, but was stopped, as I dashed over to him, placing my front paw on his neck, my claws digging into his throat. "Stay. Down." I growled. Suddenly, an arrow was sent my way, and I dodged it, leaping into the air, and landing in front of Reika. "Luna! Forget about me! You must get out of here while you still can! They'll kill you if they capture you this time!" Reika yelled. "Reika, you helped me get out of this place. Now, it's my turn to help you. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you're ok, that's all that matters." I replied. "Midna, take Reika, and keep her safe." I commanded, nudging Midna off my back. "Meanwhile, you'll be?!" Midna asked, worry, and fear clearly evident in both her voice, and her eyes. "Permanently putting these guys out of their misery." I answered, baring my teeth. "Luna, no! I'm not about to leave you!" Midna yelled. "And neither am I!" Reika yelled, as well, standing behind me, fear in her voice. "**Get the hell out** **of here!**" I yelled, looking back at Reika, and Midna.

The both of them refused to leave my side, so, with a heavy heart, I did the only thing that I could, I began sending them away. Suddenly, both Midna, and Reika were wrapped in a golden light, and were beginning to disappear, their bodies hovering in mid-air. "**LUNA!**" They both yelled, before disappearing completely. _'I'm sorry you guys, but, I just can't let_ _anything happen to you, not because of me. I've sent you both somewhere safe.'_ I thought, a single tear streaking down my face.

"Wh-What have you done with my daughter?!" The Feudal Lord, Reika's father, asked. "I've sent her, and my friend somewhere safe. It's just **you**, and **me**….Well, you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and me." I answered, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Where did you send her?!" Reika's father demanded. "I don't see why I have to tell you that, considering you're _**not**_ gonna be around long enough to worry about that!" I yelled, going on the attack. Suddenly, I glimpsed a flash of silver, causing me do dodge out of the way, landing on my feet. _'What the hell was that?!'_ I thought, as I shifted back into my human form.

I turned to see Seven men standing in front of the guards. One had dark brown hair, with purple stripes coming down his face, was wearing a kimono, and had a sword in his hand.

{Jakotsu! ^^}

One also had dark brown hair, that was spiked, green stripes on his face, and what looked like metal bear claws on his hands. He had a murderous look on his face, and in his eyes. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine, as I looked this guy over.

{Suikotsu}

One had a mechanical body, and red, spiky hair. He had what looked like a metal eye patch over his right eye, and a metal jaw. He had no arms, just a mechanical body, with a cannon over either of his shoulders. I'm not sure why, but, some little part of me felt bad for him, I mean, it must suck to have to live your life as a machine.

{Ginkotsu}

One was completely bald, and wore a teal-colored headband around his head. He had purple stripes going down his face, and carried a bottle of some type of liquid that when he drank it, enabled him to practically breathe fire. _'There is something really wrong with this guy.'_ I thought, as a smirk came across his face.

{Renkotsu}

One was a very short, stout man who was dressed completely in white, a white mask covering his face, leaving only his beady, bug-eyes exposed. He carried with him a box of bamboo tubes on his back. I could tell by the way he was looking me up, and down, that he was a lecherous little fool.

{Mukotsu}

One was extremely big, and extremely tall, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and had dark-green, spiky hair. He was a giant. _'He's a giant!...Sounds like fun.'_ I thought, a sly grin coming to my face, as I thought about an easy way to defeat this big guy.

{Kyokotsu}

Finally, one carried a huge Halberd, however, this one was different from all the others. He appeared to be not only the youngest, but, the strongest, as well. _'He must be the_ _leader….But, on the other hand, he is kind-of cute.'_ I thought, gazing at him. He had long, braided, jet-black hair, tan skin, and the most gorgeous navy-blue eyes. On his forehead was a purple, four-point star. _'How fitting. He's the youngest, and has the symbol of youth on his_ _forehead.'_ I thought once more. I couldn't help but notice a smug grin, as it came across the young one's lips.

{ Bankotsu! }

'_Great, there's Seven of them, and only one of me, and these guys are twice my weight,_ _twice my size, and twice my power. I've got to figure out a way to fight them, and if I can't_ _do that, escape.'_ I thought, looking around me. Suddenly, one of the guards grabbed me from behind. "How dare you touch me! Don't you touch me! **Ever**!" I yelled, as I turned and sent the guard flying backward, using telekinesis. Following my attack, all of the guards went on the attack at once. I yelled in anger, purple lightning shooting out of the ground around me, tossing men like ragdolls, a dark purple glow surrounding my body. One of the men shot an arrow at me, but, I foresaw his action, and raised a powerful barrier around myself, deflecting his arrow right back at him. "You'll have to do **much** better than **that**." I replied, sending the guard flying through the trees, using telekinesis.

"Now, I understand. Those powers, I've only ever heard about powers like those, but, only few women have them. You're a Tenyo. Well, isn't this lovely, a fallen angel in our midst." Came the voice of the feudal lord, Reika's father, a grin coming to his face. "And so young too." He replied, approaching me. Suddenly, a silver blade with a wolf's head at the hilt appeared in my right hand, blue energy radiating from it. I swung the blade, and pointed it at the Lord's throat. "Stay back, or you **die**!" I growled, pressing my blade's tip to his throat.

{Luna's Blade-Wolfgang}

Suddenly, I saw that same flash of silver that I had seen earlier, as the girly-man flung his sword at me. _'What the hell is this?!'_ I thought, as his sword coiled, and twisted like a snake. I attempted to dodge it, only to get cut in my side. "Damn!" I muttered, holding my side. The girly-man chuckled. "Hang on to your head, or I'll lop it off!" He yelled, flinging his word at me again, only this time, I used my own blade as a shield, the snake-like sword returning to it's master. "Not bad. But, next time, you won't be so lucky." The girly-man chuckled, grinning maliciously at me. Suddenly, fire was shot at me, as I turned to see the man with the headband breathing fire at me. "Ok, now, you are **really** starting to piss me off!" I yelled, shifting into my wolf-form, as I charged at him, my sword on my back. I leapt into the air, and landed on top of the man with the head band, my fangs sinking deep into his arm, as he tried to block me from getting to his throat. Suddenly, I felt an extremely intense pain in my chest, as he kneed me in the chest, where my once open, and bleeding wound had been. I quickly leapt off of him, and landed softly on my knees, my body hovering as I landed softly. I coughed up blood, and clutched my chest. "Damn!" I muttered, as blood poured from my chest, and my body began to tremble.

"Ha! Nice one Renkotsu! It's looks like the little Wolf Girl's badly injured." Came the voice of the man with the bear claws. "What harm could a wounded Wolf possibly do to us?" The man with the head band, Renkotsu, asked, mocking me. "I caught your arm in my fangs before, next time it'll be your damn **throat**." I growled. The one called Renkotsu chuckled, "Oh, _really_?" He asked, grinning at me. "You're the Wolf Demon who wreaked havoc on my guards earlier today, aren't you? Well, it looks like one of them landed a hit." Came the Lord's voice, as he grinned at me. "I thought I told you to **STAY DOWN**!" I yelled, charging at him, suddenly a shot was heard, and I was hit in the stomach with what felt like a cannon ball. I landed with a harsh thud, and then, everything around me went black….


	6. Chapter 6-Wolf Song

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 6

Wolf Song

I awoke to the familiar stench of rust, mold, and mildew, the familiar feeling of the cold shackles that had bound me to these walls once before around my wrists. I looked around to find myself in the same prison I had broken out of before, but, instead of being bound the walls, I was bound to the floor. I looked around, and noticed my new sword was on the ground, in front of me, just out of my reach. "How long have I been out?" I whispered, as I looked out the window of my prison cell, the moon bathing me in it's light. I gazed heavenward, and began humming a tune, and just as I began humming, I noticed my blade glowing a silvery-blue color, and as if by magic, a black shadow-wolf with glowing, blue eyes appeared from my blade, and looked at me, sitting on it's haunches. _'What the?'_ I thought, as I looked this strange wolf over. I couldn't help but notice that this shadow wolf had shackles on it's front paws, just as I had shackles around my wrists. _'This must be my sword trying to_ _give me companionship, and solace. This wolf must be a reflection of my spirit, and it's only_ _as free as I am.'_ I thought, as I continued humming a tune. My shadow wolf began howling the exact tune with me, (Song of Heroes/Goron's Lullaby). _'It's never felt so good to sing like_ _this.'_ I thought, as a feeling of bliss over-came my spirit, and my shadow wolf, and I sung together.

I was so busy singing that I didn't register the sound of the prison door opening, and closing, as five figures stood, and listened to me pour my heart out in **Wolf Song**. Just as my Shadow Wolf, and I sung the last note together, my Shadow Wolf disappeared into me, and I felt an almost feral feeling in my heart, before hearing a voice whisper, _'I will always be here when_ _you feel lonely. I am only as free as you are.'_ I placed a hand over my heart, and a small tear streaked down my face, but, not because I was sad, no, I was just happy. But, why on Earth I was so happy was beyond me. I heard the howl of my shadow wolf, as it resonated deep within my chest. "My spirit." I whispered, as my hand left my heart.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of clapping, as I turned to see the figures of five men, as they approached my cell door. I got to my feet, and immediately put up my guard, they chuckled. "You've got a nice set of pipes on ya." Came the voice of the man with the metal bear claws, as he, and four others entered my cell, and stood before me. "How long have you all been anywhere near me?" I growled. "Long enough to find out you can sing." Came the voice of the little man in white. "We saw that shadow wolf that was sitting beside you. It sounded like it was singing with you, only it was howling." The girly-man replied, looking at my sword. "You're the Seven Men who attacked me earlier." I replied. "But, wait, where's the other two?" I asked, taking a head-count. "Well, well, I see someone not only remembers us, but, also remembers how many of us there are. Smart girl." Came the voice of the young one, as he stepped forward, and approached me, his navy-blue eyes scanning every inch of me. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?" I growled, the young leader chuckled. "She's feisty. I like it." He replied, placing two fingers under my chin. I'm not really sure why, but, I kind-of liked his touch. Suddenly, I heard a familiar giggle. "Well, look who got herself back in the dungeon. I just have to keep saving you, don't I?" Came a familiar voice, as Midna appeared from the shadows, Reika appearing behind her. My blue eyes widened in shock, as Reika, and Midna rushed at me, hugging me. "Reika! Midna! You're ok!" I replied, lying on my back, as both Midna, and Reika tackled me to the floor. Suddenly, Reika sat up, and slapped me in the face. "Ow! What was **that** for?!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on my cheek. "How could you do that to me?! How could you do that to Midna?! Don't you **ever** send us away like that again!" Reika half-yelled, tears in her eyes. I couldn't figure out if she was happy, mad, sad, or a combination of the three, but, either way, I sure was happy to see both her, and Midna. "Oh, my god, is Midna gonna slap me too?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "My god!" Reika exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck, and hugging me tightly, tears streaming down her face, her body trembling as she cried on my shoulder. _'She was really_ _worried, and scared for you, Luna….We both were. She really thought her father was going to_ _have you executed. Don't ever do that to us again.'_ Midna replied, her thoughts reaching me. I nodded my head in response. "And one more thing, the next time you get yourself into a situation that **even** you know you can't handle, let us help! You need to learn to **accept** help, instead of **pushing it away**! Luna, we're your friends, the three of us are practically sisters, and we're here to back you up." Midna replied, lightly scolding me, as Reika stood, helping me up.

"How did you guys get into the castle, and find me?" I asked, as Midna summoned a ball of red energy, and shattered the shackles around my wrists. "Simple, we found the Band of Seven. Once we found them, we made them a deal. In exchange for helping us find, and save you, you are to stay with, and work for them, as their slave, of course. I'll be with you every step of the way, by the way, too." Midna answered. My blood boiled, and I flew over the edge. "You **what**?! Since when did you **ever** make decisions for me?! There's **no** way I'm doing this, Midna! **No freakin' way**!" I yelled, Midna giggled. "Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but, seriously, **think** about it. I mean, **really** think about it. It's either travel around with the Band of Seven where you'll be safe, or risk winding up captured, or killed. Your ancestral mother, Isabel, will have my head for not keeping her precious, and only daughter safe." Midna replied. It was true, Midna was right, it's not really like I had much of a choice. I inhaled sharply, and nodded my head. "Ok, Midna. I'll play along. I just **hope** you're right." I replied. "And what about Reika?" I asked, directing my attention towards Reika. Reika looked at me with sadness in her eyes, and shook her head. "I'll be staying behind. I've spoken with my father, and the terms of your release are that I stay here. He's promised not to execute you, or harm me, and thanks to the Band of Seven, he's been….**Persuaded**, to keep his word. I wish I could come with you, truly, I do. But, I must stay here, especially, if it means that you'll be safe in the end." Reika answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. "But, Reika-!" "You are more than welcome to come, and visit me anytime, alright? Promise me, you'll come, and visit me. **You, and Midna**." Reika replied again, wrapping her arms around Midna, and I in a warm embrace. I didn't want to, in fact, everything inside of me screamed not to, but, I agreed, if only to make Reika happy, nodding my head in response. "Reika, like I said before my capture, I promise, we'll come back, **I swear it**." I answered, a single tear coming down my face.

"So, are we gonna get out of here, or what?" Midna asked, my sword floating towards me, as she too used telekinesis to hand it to me. "Midna, how did you do that?" I asked, and she grinned. "I never told you this, did I? I'm a **twilight** **being**. I'm able to use the powers of darkness, as well as telekinesis." She answered, smiling at me, as she floated in the air, beside me. "Cool." I replied, before Midna, Reika, the Band of Seven, and I walked out of the Prison together. Reika lead us to a hall full of rooms, and pointed out who's room was who's, "You'll all be staying the night here. But, you are to leave at dawn." She replied, before taking her leave.

I entered my room, and Midna followed behind me. Suddenly, I went to my knees, my body becoming weak, as blood poured from my side, and chest. I coughed up blood, and my body began to tremble. "Luna! " Midna yelled, placing her hands on my shoulder, as I clutched my chest. _'Midna, go get help! I'm in so much pain!'_ I yelled, my thoughts reaching her. "Ok, just hang in there, Luna! I'll be right back! Don't you **dare** die on me!" She replied, rushing out the door, and seeking help.

Moments later, she returned with help, and my face had become pale. Reika, and the man with the metal bear claws came through the door, and began working on me. "Luna, this is Suikotsu, he can help, but, for now, I just need you to relax." Reika replied, directing my attention to the man with the metal bear claws, Suikotsu. I felt a slight sting in my arm, as Reika, stuck a needle in my arm, and whatever was in that needle worked, because, within seconds, everything around me faded to black.

_**~`*Reika's P.O.V*`~**_

As soon as Luna was sound asleep, Suikotsu, and I got to work treating her wounds. The wound in Luna's side was deep, but, it wasn't life-threatening. The wound in her chest, however, was very deep, and would have been fatal, if left untreated. We worked for close to three, long hours, before we were finally finished tending to her wounds. "There, she should be ok, now. She just needs to get some rest." Suikotsu replied, leaving the room. I lightly kissed Luna on her forehead, and left the room not long afterward. _'Goodnight, Luna. Get_ _well soon.'_

_**~`*Luna's P.O.V*`~**_

**Midnight**

I awoke to the sound of light breathing beside me, as I turned to see Midna sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled at how determined she was to stay by my side. _'You never let_ _me down.'_ I thought, gently stroking her head. As I went to get up, I winced in slight pain, but, was shocked, as I discovered that my open, and bleeding wounds had been treated. _'Reika.'_ I thought, as images of her smiling face came to my mind. _'I'll be leaving_ _tomorrow….Without Reika….'_ I thought bitterly, as tears streamed down my face. I carefully stood, and looked out my bedroom window, the moon bathing everything in it's light. As my tears fell, I felt a sudden pressure on my side, as I turned to see my shadow wolf cuddling it's head against my side, as if to offer me comfort. I went to touch his head, and was slightly shocked, as my fingers brushed through his black shadowy fur. "**You** understand. Don't you..?" I whispered, as tears streamed down my face. My heart ached at the mere thought of having to leave Reika behind.

With so much on my mind, I found it very hard to sleep, so, I put on a blue kimono, grabbed my new blade, and left my room, gently sliding the door shut behind me. I walked through the halls, my shadow wolf following behind me, until I finally stumbled upon a doorway that led me to a wide, open field, full of lush, long grass. I walked through the lush grass, and up a hill that looked as though it sat under the moon. I sat down, and gazed at the pale moon, as it seemed to bathe everything it's light, sitting my blade beside me. My shadow wolf laid down at my side, and we both gazed heavenward. I began to sing a tune, and with each note that was sung, my shadow wolf howled along with me, and I must say, as we sang together, our harmony sounded beautiful. I got that same, blissful feeling, as we poured our hearts out together in **Wolf Song**….

{Luna's Shadow Wolf}


	7. Chapter 7-Beautiful

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 7

Beautiful

~`*Midna's P.O.V*`~

I awoke to the sound of a lone wolf howling, and looked around the room, only to find both Luna, and her new blade gone. _'Luna, where are you?'_ I thought, attempting to reach her telepathically….No answer. I quickly got up, and decided to search for her, my small frame levitating through her bedroom window, and into a wide, open field, full of tall, lush grass. As I floated through the field, I couldn't help but notice that the sound of that Lone Wolf's howl was getting louder, almost as though I were getting closer to it. Suddenly, I spotted a small bonfire a few yards away, and decided to investigate. As I got closer, I spotted the figures of Seven Men, and I recognized them to be the Band of Seven, who helped Reika, and I locate, and save Luna, earlier tonight. "Hey." I replied, as I hovered over to them, all eyes landing on me. "Hey. Midna, was it?" Came the voice of the one I recognized to be Suikotsu. "Yes. And you're Suikotsu of the Band of Seven, and you're also the one who came with Reika, and helped save Luna's life earlier tonight. Luna's a close friend of mine, so, for that, I thank you, you have my gratitude." I answered, grinning at him. Although it may not have seemed like it, both my intentions, and my apology were sincere.

"Your friend, Luna, was it?" Came the voice of the one called Renkotsu. "Yes. That _**is**_ her name." I answered. Say, and believe what you want, but, there was just something about this Renkotsu guy that I just didn't like, and I could tell by the way she fought him earlier today, that Luna, herself, felt the same way about him too….Besides that, Luna, and I shared another thing in common….Neither of us trusted him. "How is she?" Renkotsu asked nonchalantly. "I don't know. You tell me. I fell asleep beside her, and the next thing I know, I wake up just a few minutes ago, and both she, and her new blade have vanished without a trace." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "In other words, you don't know where she is, or how she's doing, so, you're out here, looking for her." Suikotsu replied, a sly grin coming to his face. "Yes, I believe I just said that." I answered. "Well, you seem to be behaving pretty calmly about it, so, I'm assuming you know she's ok, you just don't know where she is." Suikotsu replied again, a smug expression coming to his face. I grinned, Suikotsu really did know how to have an honest, and intelligent conversation with someone. "So, where is she?" Renkotsu asked. "I do believe it's been mentioned that I don't know where Luna is. You tell me. Have any of _**you**_ seen her?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. They all shook their heads, 'No.', in response to my question.

Suddenly, we all heard the sound of a Lone Wolf howling, and it sounded like the exact same lone wolf I had been hearing all night, only, this time, it sounded like there was a female voice singing alongside it. All heads turned to the top of a hill, that looked as though it were sitting under the pale, full moon. There, atop the hill, stood the silhouette of a lone wolf, and sitting beside it, was the frame of a girl, and with their heads gazing heavenward, the two sang together, and as the girl sang, the wolf howled each note with her, the two seeming in perfect, and blissful harmony. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" A familiar voice suddenly replied from beside me. I turned to see Reika standing beside me, a look of blissful happiness on her face, however, a look of immeasurable sadness hidden deep behind her hazel eyes.

"Hey, Reika." I replied, casting a brief glance at her, before looking towards the top of the hill once more. "Reika, is that Luna, up there?" I asked. Even though some part of me already had a slight hint that the girl atop the hill who sang beside the wolf was indeed Luna, I still had to be certain, I had to ask. "Midna, we've heard that voice before. _**You**_, of all people, should already know beyond a shadow of a doubt who that heavenly voice belongs to. That voice….Is _**Luna's**_." Reika answered, a graceful smile coming to her lips. I couldn't help but notice Suikotsu gazing at Reika, his eyes watching, and studying her every move. I had seen men gaze at women that way before, and usually, it led to a beautiful emotion that humans called, 'Love'. The gaze that Suikotsu had upon Reika may not have been one of love, so much as it was a gaze full of admiration, and longing, as he gazed upon Reika's flawless beauty. I grinned at the thought of Reika, and Suikotsu ending up together, but, shook my head, a small part of me believing it to be impossible for that to happen between them.

I looked to my left, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bankotsu gazing at the top of the hill, his gaze seemingly locked upon the girl who sang upon the hill. His deep blue eyes gazed intently upon the girl, full of longing, admiration, and desire, a sly smirk coming to his face, as he stood, and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted Luna, that much was becoming blatantly obvious, as he gazed upon her singing form. I grinned, Bankotsu desired Luna beyond belief, and not even he, himself, knew it. _'This 'ought to be interesting.'_ I thought, giggling slightly. _'What's_ _so interesting, Midna?'_ Came Reika's voice, her thoughts reaching mine. I giggled, _'Oh, not a thing.' _I answered, Reika glacing over her shoulder, and smiling slyly at me briefly, before returning her attention to Luna.

Luna sang one last note, before her beautiful, silken voice fell to a whispery, and gentle silence, the wolf howling the last note with her, as she sang. Shortly afterward, Luna's form disappeared from view, as she appeared to lye upon the Earth beneath her, in the lush, tall, green grass. Suddenly, the black silhouette of the wolf that once stood beside her, appearing to watch her, before gazing heavenward, and unleashing one, last howl, it's body disappearing in a veil of dark mist. I hovered a few inches forward, in an attempt to get to Luna, if only to make sure she was alright, but, an arm stopped me, blocking my path. _'Midna, she's fine, she's just_ _sleeping, is all. You've nothing to worry about, for now, just let her rest, you can go to her in the morning.'_ Came Reika's voice, as she extended her arm out in front of me, preventing me from moving any farther in Luna's direction. I nodded my head, and with that, Reika turned to leave. "Reika….?" I replied, slight concern evident in my voice, Reika stopping dead in her tracks, before turning to me, tears in her soft, yet, saddened, hazel eyes. "Take care of her." She whispered, before taking her leave. _'Reika's heart….I can sense it breaking.'_ I thought, placing a hand to my chest, as I watched Reika disappear into the castle, feelings of deep sadness, and regret hitting my heart. I didn't want to see Reika like this, but, I guess, it couldn't be helped….


	8. Chapter 8-Departure

Revenge

Chapter. 8

Departure

~`*Luna's P.O.V*`~

I awoke to the gentle breeze of the wind, the sweet smell of flowers refreshing my senses. I sat up, and looked around me, to find myself in the same, big field of flowers I had fallen asleep in. _'So, it wasn't a dream.'_, I thought, rising to my feet. _'The sun's just beginning to rise.'_, I thought once more, as I gathered my blade, Wolfgang, tying it to my hip, before walking off. As I wandered the castle grounds, I came upon a small campsite, where the men, known to me, as the Band of Seven were all sleeping, Midna sleeping on the Earth with them. _'I should let them sleep.'_, I thought, as I quietly took my leave.

I quietly entered the castle, and began wandering aimlessly throughout the halls, in search of the main entrance. Before long, I found the main entrance, and my jaw hit the floor at the sight before me. There, at the front of the castle, was the most magnificent, and beautiful garden I've ever seen, and in the center of this almost maze-like garden was an absolutely gorgeous fountain. I sat my blade down, at the edge of the fountain, before sitting down myself. I gazed heavenward, only to find that the sun had not quite risen in the sky just yet, so, I still had awhile to wait before Midna, and the others would be awake before meeting me at the front gate. _'I_ _guess, now is as good a time as any.'_, I thought, as I closed my eyes, and began to sing, my Shadow Wolf appearing beside me, howling the notes of the song with me in beautiful Wolf Song. ("Nella Fantasia" By : Celtic Woman)

"_Nella Fantasia,_

_Io vedo un mondo giusto,__  
__Li tutti vivono,_

_In pace` e` in onesta.__  
__Io sogno d'anime`,_

_Che` sono sempre` libere`,__  
__Come` le` nuvole`,_

_Che` volano,__  
__Pien' d'umanita,_

_In fondo all'anima.__  
__….__  
__Nella fantasia,_

_Esiste` un vento caldo,__  
__Che` soffia sulle citta,_

_Come` amico.__  
__Io sogno d'anime`, _

_Che` sono sempre` libere`,__  
__Come` le` nuvole`,_

_Che` volano,__  
__Pien' d'umanita,_

_In fondo all'anima."_

…_._

The last note sounded so sweet, as it left my heart, my Shadow Wolf, and I in perfect harmony. I looked around, only to realize that my Shadow Wolf, and I were still alone, that no one was around. "It looks like everyone's still either asleep, or just hasn't made their way here yet." I said to no one in particular, as I gazed heavenward, and began to sing again, my voice flowing from my heart, and soul like a river. ("Scarborough Fair" By : Celtic Woman)

"_Are you going to Scarborough fair?__  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__  
__Remember me to one who lives there__  
__He once was a true love of mine___

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt__  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__  
__Without no seam nor needlework__  
__Then he'll be a true love of mine___

_Tell him to find me an acre of land__  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__  
__Between the salt water and the sea strand__  
__Then he'll be a true love of mine___

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?__  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__  
__Remember me to one who lives there__  
__He once was a true love of mine."_

I rose to my feet, and placed my fingertips to my chest, closing my eyes, as I sang the last note, my Shadow Wolf howled the last note with me, our voices in perfect harmony. Suddenly, I heard clapping behind me, as I turned to see non-other than Midna, and the Band of Seven all standing behind me, watching me. "H-How long have you all been there?" I stammered, jumping slightly. "Since you started singing. We could hear you singing from all the way out in the field, we just followed the sound of your voice, and it led us to you." Came the voice of the man with the bear claws on his hands, Suikotsu, a sly grin coming to his face, as his eyes scanned every inch of my body. "Ya know, Luna, I had no idea you could sing like that. You're very talented. Other women would kill just to have a talent like yours." Midna replied, grinning at me. "Even though I can't stand women, I agree. You've got a nice set of pipes on ya, wench." The girly-man replied, his face holding a bored, but, slightly impressed expression. I blushed like a million shades of red, and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Thankyou." I muttered, before lifting my blade, and turning to my Shadow Wolf. "Return." I replied, my blade, Wolfgang, glowing with a silvery-blue light, as my Shadow Wolf vanished into it. I sheathed my blade, and tied it to my hip, before quickly pushing past everyone.

Suddenly, I was stopped by a hand at my wrist, as I turned to see the young one, a sly smirk coming to his lips. "And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" He asked, his voice sounding just as sly as the smirk on his face. I snatched my wrist from his grip, before looking down, in an attempt to hide my heated blush. "W-We should get going." I answered, before walking off. I could hear Midna, and a few of the other members of the Band of Seven snickering behind me. "Aw, look! She's blushing!" "She's embarrassed!" "She's so shy!" The girly-man, Suikotsu, and Midna all replied behind me, raising their voices in an attempt to rile me. "Shut. Up." I replied, turning to face them, my heart pounding, as I became annoyed, and all the more embarrassed, my blade, Wolfgang, glowing with a silvery-blue light, as my Shadow Wolf appeared at my side, growling, teeth bared. "Mm, and she's feisty, too. I admire that fiery spirit of her's. Won't find it any other woman but her." Came the voice of the young one, as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find him smirking at me, those gorgeous, Midnight-Blue eyes of his staring at me.

Before too long, we reached the front gate, where Midna, and I said our final goodbyes to Reika, promising to see her again, before finally taking our leave. And thus, came to pass, our Departure….


	9. Chapter 9-Arctic

Revenge

Chapter. 9

Arctic

As we traveled along a dirt road, I elected to take up the rear of the group, finding it easier to be alone with my thoughts. Images of my life with my family began flashing through my mind, the endless fights, and arguments with my Mom, my Older Brother, Benjiro, and my Grandmother, the distrust, and resentment between me, and my Younger Brother, Maikeru, and the betrayal of my Uncle, Moji-Re`. Every fight, every argument, every bitter, and angry word echoed in the back of my mind, stirring the Rage, Hatrid, and Agony I felt deep within my own heart. "I can't trust anyone." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else. "Hm? Did you say something?" Came the voice of the bald-headed man with the bandana on his head. I looked up briefly, and merely shook my head 'No.'. _'Liar!'_, I mentally scolded myself.

_**~`*Midna's P.O.V*`~**_

'_Liar!'_, I heard Luna's voice yell, as she appeared to be mentally reprimanding herself, and quite harshly, I might add, but, for what, I don't know. I had been trying to contact her via telepathy, but, for some reason, she was blocking me. It was as if there was something going on in her head that she really didn't want anyone to know about. What was going on in that head of her's?

_**~`*Normal/Luna's P.O.V*`~**_

"We'll rest here for the night!" The young one yelled, stabbing his Halberd into the ground, and stopping the rest of the group. I picked a spot a-little ways off from the rest of the group. It's not that I hated them, at all, it's just, I didn't know them, and I wasn't comfortable being around them, even despite me being stuck with them. However, I always kept them in my line of sight, I didn't trust them….Come to think of it, I stopped trusting entirely, because, the way I see it, people couldn't be trusted, and I knew that all too well. _'I've only wound up getting hurt every time I put_ _my trust in someone.'_, I thought, my thoughts inadvertently seeming to reach Midna, as she turned to look at me. _'Luna, what's going on? You've been quiet all_ _day….And you were scolding yourself earlier.',_ Came Midna's voice, as her thoughts reached mine. _'You heard that..?',_ I asked. _'I did.',_ She answered, levitating in front of me. _'What's going on, Luna?',_ _'Midna, I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't_ _worry about it. Just drop it, ok?',_ I replied, closing my eyes, and leaning my head against the tree I was sitting by.

Suddenly, I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of young one calling me. "Luna, was it?" He asked, looking at me, I nodded my head, 'Yes.'. "Well, then, Luna, I think it's time you got to know the Band of Seven, and we'll start with introductions. First off, there's Jakotsu." The young one replied, pointing to the girly-man. "He's gay." He whispered, leaning his head down to my ear, causing me to blush slightly, and giggle. "You have a sweet laugh, and an even sweeter smile. You should smile more often." He replied, gently stroking my cheek with his index finger, causing me to blush a-little more, he grinned. "You're blushing." He whispered into my ear, he was so close, I could feel his breath on my skin, and for some reason, it sent chills of pleasure up, and down my spine, it was tantalyzing, and….I **liked** it….I **really** _liked_ it. "And that's Renkotsu. He's second-in-command only to me, so, when I'm not around, you listen to him." The young one replied again, pointing to the bald man with the bandana on his head. "And you already know Suikotsu." He stated, pointing to the man with the bear claws on his hands, Suikotsu. "And that's Mukotsu. He's the poison master." The young one stated once more, pointing to the little man dressed in white. "And this big guy right here, is Kyokotsu, the giant. He may be big, but, he's human, just like the rest of us." He stated again, patting the giant man on his leg. "And this big guy's Ginkotsu. He's our big, metal-man, and to top-off his size, he's a walking arsenal, literally. Any weapon you can think of, he has." The young one replied, directing my attention to the big metal-man. "And last, but, nothing even resembling least, there's you." I replied, turning to face the young one, as he grinned at my comment. "Smart girl. Yeah, I'm the Leader, Bankotsu." The young one, Bankotsu replied, leaning against a tree, and placing a blade of grass in his mouth, before folding his arms across his chest, and smirking at me.

'_Damn that habit of his!'_ I thought, as I looked the young leader, Bankotsu, up, and down. I had always found that habit of his incredibly sexy. The way he folded his muscular arms across his well-built chest….Oh, and that sexy smirk the creased those soft-looking lips of his-! _'Whoa! Wait!...Stop!...Stop! What am I thinking?! A guy like him is totally out of my league! I don't stand a chance with him!'_, I thought, looking away from him. Apparently, Bankotsu caught the change in my demeanor, and immediately called my name to get my attention. "Luna." "Yes?", I answered, looking directly at him. "That's better. Now then, I want you to go, and catch some fish for us to eat." He ordered. Even though I didn't like being ordered around like a Dog, something inside me couldn't help being obedient to him. "Right." I answered, before walking off into the woods.

Before long, I came across a river. "Perfect." I muttered, a sly grin coming to my face, as I looked at my blade, Wolfgang. "Appear." I replied, and Wolfgang glowed with it's silvery-blue light, as my Shadow Wolf appeared by my side, looking up at me with those luminous, blue eyes. "Alright, I need you to help me catch some fish for Bankotsu, and the others." I replied, as I gently stroked the Wolf's head. "Ya know, I can't keep calling you Shadow Wolf, so, I think I'll call you Arctic." I replied, as my Shadow Wolf, Arctic, looked up at me, and barked, wagging his tail slightly, as if pleased with his new name. I giggled, and stroked his head, then, suddenly, I felt what seemed to be some type of electric shock jolt through my body, bringing me to my knees, Arctic collapsing beside me, his body trembling. "S-So cold.", I muttered, wrapping my arms around my body, as my body too began to tremble. Then, just as quickly as it happened, whatever it was, was over. I rose to my feet, Arctic rising to his, as I turned to see a small, luminescent, blue thread wrapped, and tied to my wrist. My eyes followed the thread to Arctic's front paw, where it too was wrapped, and tied. _'What the hell?'_, I thought, as I gently tugged at the thread.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar giggle, as I gazed heavenward to see my ancestral mother, Isabel, hovering in front of me. _'Well done, little one. Wolfgang, the_ _Celestial Demon Blade has finally chosen you as it's master, and in giving the Spirit of Wolfgang a name, you have invoked it's true power. You, and the newly-dubbed_ _Arctic are now bonded forever. Take this, my darling daughter. It will be of great use to both you, and to your new companion, Arctic.'_ She replied, handing me a blue scroll. _'If you read this scroll, you are sure to learn anything, and everything will ever need to know about Wolfgang, and Arctic. Be well, be safe, and be strong. I will_ _always be watching over you.',_ Isabel replied again, before disappearing.

"That was weird." I replied more to myself than to anyone else. Arctic barked at me, as if to agree with me, causing me to giggle. "Come on, let's get this fish before Bankotsu, and the others start complaining." I replied, gently stroking Arctic's head, as we waded into the River, and began catching fish together.

_**~`*Midna's P.O.V*`~**_

"Damnit, where the hell is that wench?! She's taking too damn long!" Jakotsu complained, taking a sip of his sake`. "Chill-out, she'll be back." I replied, giggling. "It's nice to know _**you're**_ so sure about everything." He replied again. "No, just about her." I retorted, giggling at my own malice, as my comment only appeared to piss off the already angry Jakotsu even more. Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence in the air. _'Isabel.'_, I thought, as I gazed intently in the direction Luna had gone. _'What's going_ _on?'_

_**~`*Luna's P.O.V*`~**_

Finally! Arctic, and I were done catching the fish!...The only problem now was carrying it back. "Great. Now that we caught the fish, the only problem is figuring out how to carry it all back. Arctic, do you have any ideas?" I asked, looking at him. Arctic only looked at me, and tilted his head to the side, whimpering at me slightly. I did an anime sweat-drop. "Riiiight." I answered. That's when I got an idea! I looked around me, and found a pine tree, it's branches covered in pines. "Hey, Arctic, we'll use one of the branches of this tree. We'll find the biggest branch, put the fish on it, and pull it back to the campsite." I replied, before slipping my hand to my blade, Wolfgang. Suddenly, I felt Arctic nudge me out of the way. "What is it, Arctic?" I asked. Then, Arctic hunkered low to the ground, his teeth bared, as he gazed at a particular tree branch, and leapt up towards it, snapping it off the tree, and landing gracefully on his feet, the tree branch landing on the ground with a crash behind him. "Wow! That was awesome, Arctic! Cool!" I exclaimed, gently stroking his head, praising him. Arctic merely barked, and wagged his tail, as if happy that he had pleased me.

With that, Arctic, and I placed the fish on the tree branch, and together, we began pulling the fish back to camp. Along the way, we ran into Bankotsu, who looked as though he had been looking for us. "Hey, Bankotsu.", I replied, as he approached us, Arctic's ears perking up at the mere mention of his name. "Hey! I've been looking for you!", He answered, walking over to us. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long. Jakotsu' been getting rather impatient with you." He replied, smirking at me. For some reason, this riled me, "Ok, first of all, I may be dumb, Bankotsu, but, I'm not suicidal, do you honestly think I would do something so brash, and stupid as attempting to escape? Uh, no! Unlike most of the idiots out here, I, for one, value my life. And second, I could honestly give two shits about Jakotsu's so-called impatience! His ass can wait, so, he'd better stop rushing me.", I replied hotly, Arctic growling.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Wow! You really are a feisty one, aren't you? Honest, and blunt too. I like that about you.", He replied. My face turned like ten shades of red at his comment, and my face felt like it was on fire. "Th-Thankyou.", I stammered, before continuing to pull the fish towards camp, looking at the ground as I did so in an attempt to hide my heated blush. Suddenly, Bankotsu stood in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I felt two fingers slip under my chin, as he forced me to look at him. He leaned in really close, our lips were mere inches apart, he smirked. "You're blushing.", He whispered, I could practically feel his breath on my skin, and once again, that familiar feeling settled in my chest, and I could feel my heart fluttering like a bird. I quickly turned away from him, and began pulling the fish back to camp once again, only this time, I picked up the pace a-little.

Bankotsu chuckled, as he walked beside me, "So shy, Luna.", He replied, his hand gently brushing against mine. _'He did that on purpose!'_, I thought, as my blush deepened, Bankotsu chuckled.

Finally, we reached camp, and Bankotsu seemed to be the only one between the two of us, three including Arctic, that was greeted warmly. Meanwhile, I, however, was greeted by Jakotsu yelling at me. "Where have you been?! You took way too damn long! I've been starving, damnit!", I rolled my eyes, as Jakotsu's complaints seemed to never end, and his melo-dramatics seemed to go on, and on, and on, and I'm not sure why, but, somewhere along the line, his words seemed slur together to sound something like, "Womp-womp-womp-womp-wompity-womp-womp.", Oi, the strange things that keep happening in my life just never seem to end, do they? But, hey, it's better than the life I was once living at home. I'll take this life, over my old one _any _day. My new life….My new family….


	10. Chapter 10-Accidental Kiss?

Revenge

(Bankotsu Love Story)

Chapter. 10

Accidental Kiss….?

After eating their fill of the fish I cooked for them, the Band of Seven began to settle for the night, and I couldn't help but notice how at ease they were, as they all sat, and laid down lazily around the campfire, the men began what would be a very long conversation, Suikotsu being the first to start talking. I listened, as Bankotsu, and the others began reminiscing about their adventures, kills they had made, Lords they had worked for, and of course, what kind of a conversation would this be between men if they didn't discuss their perverted, sexual experiences? At that, I slipped slightly away from the group, always keeping them within my line of sight, tuning them all out as they spoke.

I closed my eyes, as the dark thoughts of my life back at home surfaced in my mind. Images began flashing through my mind, the always constant fights, and arguments between my mother, myself, and my older brother, Benjiro, the forever lasting mistrust, and resentment between my younger brother, Maikeru, and I, and the betrayal of my Uncle, Moji Re`. Every lie, every word that was ever said echoed in the back of my mind, haunting my thoughts. I sighed heavily, my heart sinking in my chest.

Suddenly, I felt something brush against my side, as I turned to see Arctic, my shadow wolf, gazing at me with those beautiful, luminous blue eyes of his. He whimpered slightly, resting his head on my lap, as if to comfort me. _'You understand, don't you?', _I thought, as I gently stroked the wolf's head, my thoughts instantly seeming to calm, as I ran my hand over Arctic's soft, raven-black fur. _'Luna, what's wrong? You've been quiet, and distant all day. On top of that, you've been blocking your thoughts from me. Are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?'_, Came Midna's voice, as her thoughts reached mine. I looked over to her, my eyes making contact with her's. _'No, Midna. You've done nothing wrong, I've really no reason to be mad at you at all. I've just been doing a-lot of thinking, and soul-searching, is all. Don't worry, everything's fine. But, if it's no problem, I'd rather not talk about it, ok?'_, I replied, my thoughts reaching her's, as I finally broke eye contact with her.

"Luna? Luna!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell, as I turned to see the one called Renkotsu calling my name, in an attempt to get my attention. I jumped slightly, as he startled me out of my thoughts, but, unbeknownst to me, my actions caused Bankotsu to raise an eyebrow at me. "Y-Yes?", I stammered hesitantly. "I was asking you where you were from, and whether, or not you had a family.", Renkotsu stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Not that I care, or anything.", He muttered coldly. "Well, I'm not from here, is all I really can tell you, but, I do have a family." I answered, that same dark, and empty feeling settling in my heart again. "What're they like?", "Yeah, do you have any brothers, or sisters?", Suikotsu, and Jakotsu asked, slight hints of faint curiosity in their voices. "Well, I have six brothers, and only one sister." I answered, giggling sheepishly. "Huh, that's cool. You almost have as many brothers as us.", Jakotsu replied, looking around. "Yeah, I guess, it is pretty cool.", I answered, smiling slightly at the thought of all my brothers, and sister. "That still doesn't answer Suikotsu's question. Do you think you could tell us a-bit more about what your family's actually like?", Came Renkotsu's question. _'Damn, I was hoping they had forgotten about that!'_, I thought frantically, as I struggled to come up with an adequate answer. I swallowed, hard, "Listen, Renkotsu, was it?", "Yeah.", "You guys already know enough about me. So, Id' appreciate it if you all could just drop the subject, and leave it alone. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about my family.", I replied, rising to my feet, and turning away from the members of the Band of Seven. All eyes were on me, and I could feel the shock, and suspicion, as each member looked intently at me, as if they couldn't believe I had secrets of my own to protect. The way I see it, I was no different from them, I had dirty little secrets of my own, only, I wasn't so willing to give them up.

"Where are you going?", Renkotsu asked, as I walked away. "To a nearby hot spring.", I answered, before continuing to walk into the forest, and toward the hot spring, my blade, Wolfgang, in my hand, and my shadow wolf, Arctic, following closely behind me.

Before long, I came across a clearing, with a large hot spring in the center. I quickly undressed, before allowing my body to sink into the warm, relaxing waters. The spring rejuvenated my body, soothing my tense, and stressed out muscles. I rested my head at the edge of the spring, and dozed off here, and there, Arctic standing guard with his back toward me, his ears alert, listening for signs of danger. Eventually, after I was certain my body had relaxed enough, I got out of the water, and redressed, before heading back to the campsite.

'_How long have I been gone?'_, I thought, as I noticed that every member of the Band of Seven was fast asleep….Or, so I thought. Arctic laid down under a tree, as I sat down in front of him, before lying down, my head on his back. My eyes widened in shock when I caught the sight before me, a beautiful, perfect midnight sky, the stars sparkling like stardust in the blue sky, and the pale, full moon shining it's light on everything below it. "It's beautiful.", I half-whispered more to myself than to anyone else, as I gazed at the starry, midnight sky, the moon bathing me in it's pale light. "Yeah, it is.", Came a voice, as I turned to see Bankotsu gazing intently at me with those gorgeous, ocean-blue eyes of his. "Did I wake you?", I asked, turning away from him, as I began getting a-little nervous. _'Why do I always get so nervous when he looks at me?!.',_ I thought, becoming a-little frustrated with the strange feelings that welled up in my heart at the very thought of Bankotsu. "No. I've been awake waiting for you to come back. I gotta admit, I thought was gonna have to come after you, you were taking so long.", He replied smugly, placing a blade of grass in his mouth, as he sat up. I looked at him, my sapphire eyes locking with his, as I smiled slightly at him, before turning my attention back to the midnight sky.

"Why don't you like talking about your family?" He asked suddenly, his gorgeous ocean-blue eyes intent on me. I felt my whole body become tense at his question, as I looked him in the eye, unafraid, at first, before backing down, and looking away. Tears began to sting my eyes, and threatened to fall, as I prepared myself to answer his question. _'No! I can't let him see me weak!'_, I thought frantically, before taking a deep breath, calming myself. "Bankotsu….I don't talk about my family, because, the truth is, my family, and I….We don't really get along.", I answered dryly. _'I really didn't want him to know about my problems, but, I guess, it can't be helped.'_, I thought, as I continued to look away from him, a single, small tear streaming down my cheek.

Suddenly, I felt two, warm fingers gently slide under my chin, turning my head to face Bankotsu, as his body hovered over mine. I gasped slightly, as I realized the position we were in. He smirked, leaning in slightly, or lips mere inches apart, causing me to blush. "Um, Bankotsu-!", Bankotsu silenced me, placing a finger to my lips, before whispering, "You can always talk to me.". I gazed up at him, my blue eyes widening in slight shock, as I understood what he meant. _'He's trying to be there for me….B-But….'_, I thought, as tears came to my eyes, and threatened to fall.

As I moved to get up, my forehead met Bankotsu's, and it was then, that he gazed deep into my sapphire eyes, his gorgeous, ocean-blue eyes seeming to study my features, as we moved to get up together, or bodies in perfect sync. As we moved together, I found myself lost in his eyes, and unable to break away from his gaze. I wasn't paying attention, and apparently, neither was he, and we ended up in an accidental kiss.

My whole body stiffened, as did Bankotsu's, as our lips met. I gotta say, for an accidental kiss, it was the best first kiss I ever had. His lips were soft, and tasted like sake`, and I'm not sure why, but, I **liked** it….I **really** liked it….And I found myself wanting more of his kisses….Wanting more of him.

My face became a heated blush, as I quickly turned my head away, breaking our accidental kiss. We turned away from each other, our backs facing one another. I giggled, as I peeked over my shoulder, and for the first time ever, I think, I saw Bankotsu blushing, a-little. "What's so funny?", He asked, a-little annoyed as of to why I was laughing at him. "Nothing.", I replied hurriedly, turning away from him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I quickly laid down, my head resting on Arctic's back. "W-Well, goodnight.", I replied meekly. "Nite." He answered, as I finally closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

'_Bankotsu kissed me! My first kiss! Unbelievable!'_


End file.
